


2020年度银河系搞笑短新闻评选

by Gloucestershire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire
Relationships: C-3PO/R2-D2, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	2020年度银河系搞笑短新闻评选

1\. 男子绑架拾荒少女，给她提供豪华单间，将她绑得动弹不得，只为敦促她学习原力。

2\. 暴雨中一男一女拿光剑激烈打架，半小时后双双感冒。

3\. 凯洛·伦每天刷屏发情话，宣布结婚喜讯时发现被下属拉黑。

4\. 凯洛·伦第一次戴武士头盔时差点喘不上气，要求斯诺克改进头盔呼吸系统。

5\. 蕾伊偷飞船时遇到同样来偷飞船的原主人，经过友好协商，他们一起偷走了飞船。

6\. 为唤醒'植物机'伴侣R2-D2，礼仪机器人C-3PO对着它唠叨十几年。

7\. 赫克斯发现凯洛·伦跟蕾伊裸聊，跑去向最高首领斯诺克邀功，不小心摔到门上暂时失忆。

8\. 风暴兵芬恩对帅哥飞行员波一见钟情，秒反水帮他逃跑，法斯马队长怒斥下属：“你们是我带过最差的一届！”

9\. 斯诺克指示凯洛·伦杀蕾伊，被两人联手反杀，遗言：“你们是我带过最差的一届。”

10\. 蕾伊报名参加卢克·天行者开办的绝地大师课，千辛万苦来到上课地点，被告知老师不想教了。

11\. 蕾伊说动卢克开班，两节课后该班被匿名举报“体罚学生”暂停授课。据可靠消息，举报人是卢克的亲属。

12\. 绝地英灵发言人欧比旺公开澄清，安纳金与此事毫无关系。

13\. 第一秩序发言人凯洛·伦宣布对此事负责，并向蕾伊求婚。

14\. 第一秩序冲锋队的法斯马队长，因在战场攻击最高领袖的未婚妻的朋友被关禁闭。

15\. 第一秩序舰队仅一艘飞船抵达反抗军基地，最高领袖凯洛·伦带着其他人追老婆。

16\. 蕾伊跟凯洛·伦偷偷约会，回到抵抗组织后发现拿错光剑。

17\. 等待蕾伊时无聊，凯洛·伦跟BB-8对骂半小时，最后他输了。


End file.
